


Patching Each Other Up

by wysaric



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysaric/pseuds/wysaric
Summary: day 3 of a 30 day writing challenge i did featuring my ocs, malcam and vaal.





	Patching Each Other Up

Vaal hissed and yanked his arm away from the cold aerosol mist, only to be stopped by the hand that firmly held his wrist.

"Ow..."

Malcam simply replied, "I'm sorry, Honey. But you've got to watch where your hands are when you're using a knife! You can't just pretend your on Chopped and go cutting vegetables recklessly."

Vaal pouted a bit at the call-out from Malcam. "Jeeze, first I get my hand sliced open, then I have to deal with that anti-septic, now I'm getting called out? Way to kick me while I'm down, dude."

The other man sighed and retorted, "I'm not saying it to offend you, you just... really have to be careful, okay? I hate seeing you get hurt." He watched as the rubbing alcohol fizzed in his husband's palm, a feeling which Vaal definitely did not enjoy.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely before letting out a small whine. "This really freaking hurts."

"We're almost done." Malcam grabbed a paper towel and began dabbing the wound. After it was a little more dry, he took some neosporin and a bandage, putting them both on the cut which, after cleaning it up, didn't look as bad.

"Thank goodness it was on my right hand though, huh?" Vaal sheepishly chuckled, only to get a half-hearted smile from the other.

Malcam secured the bandage with a little tape and said, "There you go. All cleaned up."

"No kiss to make it feel better?" Vaal whined again, "It still hurts, you know.."

His words got a slight chuckle from his husband. He took Vaal's hand into his own, raising it to his lips and giving his palm a very gentle kiss. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you, honey." Vaal chirped.


End file.
